Personality Switch Starts It All
by LexysK23
Summary: This is for Poofoop1's contest. A nighlok changes Emily's personality. She, not being herself, breaks up with Jayden. Can they get back together, or will they be with new girl/boyfriend. Hope y'all enjoy. (One-Shot)


_**I don't won anything except Alexander and Grace.**_

**The Yellow Ranger was totally happy. She had a boyfriend whom she adored, an amazing team, and things just seemed right. But things weren't going to stay sunny and bright forever. The little Earth Samurai's life was about to be turned upside down.**

**It all started on Monday.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>*Monday*<strong>_

Emily was training with her big sister, Mia. Mike and Kevin were training together, while Jayden and Antonio sparred.

The Gap Sensor went off and six rangers raised to find a nighlok and moogers terrorizing the civilians. The nighlok was bigger then all the guys. It looked furry, and was red and gray. It had paws, and two black eyes. It seemed to where glasses. Its ears were pointy.

"Samuraizers! Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

"Lookie here guys," the nighlok told the moogers. "The losers have arrived."

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" Jayden said as he attached his power disk to his sword. He hit the nighlok, but nothing had happened.

"It didn't work," the red ranger said in shock.

"You won't be able to stop me," the nighlok told them. "For I am Magnifier!"

"Let's go!" Jayden ordered as the six rangers charged toward their enemy.

While the other rangers fought moogers, Magnifier decided to attack Emily.

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" Emily slashed at the red and gray nighlok.

Magnifier stumbled back, and glowed in anger. Using its paws, it swiped Emily's spin sword from her hands. Her eyes widened as she realized she was in danger. It swiped at her chest, sending her back. She groaned.

The nighlok got down to her level and looked at her in the eye. Emily couldn't look away, it was as if she was paralyzed.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted as he attacked the Magnifier.

Emily blinked a few times before everything turned black, demorphing in the progress.

Jayden glared at the nighlok for hurting his girlfriend.

"What did you do to her?" Jayden shouted.

"You'll find out when she wakes up," the nighlok laughed.

Spin Sword: "Fire Smasher!" Jayden hit the nighlok. He hit the wall and glared at the red ranger.

"I'm gone," the nighlok said as he disappeared threw a red cracks.

Jayden powered down and ran to Emily.

"Wake up, Em," Jayden whispered as he moved her hair out of her face.

She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"The nighlok attacked you," Jayden explained.

"And you let it?" She asked, angry.

Jayden frowned. "I tried to get to you."

"Whatever. Can we just go home?" She asked impatient.

Jayden looked at his team, and noticed they were done with the moogers.

"Yeah," he responded. He went to help her up, but she pushed him.

"I can get up myself," she snapped.

Jayden moved away from her and let her stand up by herself.

They walked home in an awkward silence. Anytime the rangers would say something, Emily would just snap at them.

Once they got to that Shiba house, Emily went directly to Mia's and her room.

"What's her problem?" Mia asked, concerned.

Jayden shrugged and went to Mentor Ji's study. He looked threw the books until he found the nighlok.

Jayden read it and turned to the rangers.

"What does it do?" Antonio asked.

"It makes its victims be the opposite of who they are," Jayden explained.

"So since Emily is bubbly and cheerful, she's going to be bitter and angry?" Mike asked to be sure.

Jayden nodded.

"How do we get her back?" Kevin asked.

"I guess, we destroy the nighlok," Jayden said.

They nodded. The rangers decided to wait for the nighlok and not do anything.

Emily was asleep. She had a huge headache, and felt weak.

~Inside Emily's head~  
><span>  
><em>"Hello?" She called.<em>

_There was no answer. She didn't know where she was. The place was foggy and dark. She saw an image not far from where she was. She walked to the person and was shocked to see who was there._

_She was looking at herself. The other Emily's eyes were different. They were darker and had pure anger._

_Emily walked backward. She fell and blacked out, letting the other Emily take over.  
><em>  
><span>~Outside Her Head~<span>

_***Tuesday***_

Jayden woke up and went to get ready for training. Jayden was eating breakfast when everyone started entering the room. Once they were seated, he noticed Emily sitting as far as she could from everyone.

Jayden decided to train with Emily.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. They clashed training swords. Emily tried hard to best Jayden, while he tried not to hurt her.

Once she noticed he was holding up, she glared at him. She threw her sword to the side and walked past him.

Jayden, confused as to what had just happened went after her.

"Em, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Everything," she said, with so much anger.

"Talk to me," he told her.

"I've had it!" She shouted. "I know I'm younger, I know other then Antonio, I'm new to this. Jayden, I've had it with the freaking' protecting me! I've had it with all of you taking it easy on me. I've had it with this, us!"

"Emily, this isn't you," Jayden said.

"Yes, it is! We're over Jayden, deal with it," she told him. She stormed off to her room, leaving Jayden in shock.

Jayden went outside. He sat on a bench and thought of what had just happened.

The others noticed and walked up to him.

"Jay, you okay?" Mike asked.

"Emily broke up with me," he said, sadness in ever word.

"Why would she do that?" Mia asked, confused.

"The nighlok!" Antonio announced.

Jayden nodded.

They heard foot steps and found Emily out of training clothes and in civilian clothes.

"I'm going out," she said, and walked away without an answer.

The others watched her leave.

Emily was walking when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a guy, tall, light skinned, light brown eyes, and brown messy hair. He smiled as he helped her up.

"I am sorry," he said, sincerely.

"It's okay. It was my fault," Emily told him.

"I'm Alexander, but my friends call me Alec," he told her.

"My name is Emily," she answered.

"Well Emily, would you mind if I bought you ice cream," he offered.

"Not at all," she answered, smiling at him.

Alec and Emily went to an ice cream parlor and got to know each other.

Emily found out he was her age. He lived with his parents. He was bullied when he was younger, so he understood her past. His big brother has cancer, so be understands her pain. It was as if he was made for her.

She groaned when we Samuraizer went off.

"Sorry Alec, I have to go," she said. He nodded. He wrote down his number and gave it to her.

"If you ever want to hang out, just call," he said. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. He watched her run off.

Emily found the rangers fighting Magnifier. She morphed.

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" She hit the nighlok. It stumbled.

"Where have you been?" Jayden asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

Magnifier laughed.

"Shut up!" Jayden and Emily shouted.

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!"

The nighlok flew back.

"Five-Disk Beetle Cannon!" Jayden shot at the nighlok, destroying it. It grew, and the rangers called for help. Their Zords uses the sword to destroy the nighlok, easily with the help of the Battle Wing and Clawzord.

Once Magnified was destroyed, Emily passed out.

Jayden picked her up and took her home.

_***Wednesday***_

Emily woke up with a huge headache. She remembered every that had happened. She felt horrible. She locked up the personality. Her mind wondered to Alec, he was a sweet guy.

Emily stood up and searched for Jayden.

"Hey," she said when she found him practicing.

"How are you?" He asked, happy she was back.

"Headache. We need to talk," she said, in a serious tone.

Jayden nodded.

"I-I don't think we should get together, not right now," she told him.

"Why?" Jayden asked, confused.

"I need to deal with things. See if we are meant to be," she explained, not looking at him.

Jayden glared at her. He stood up and left her. He needed to think. He walked around in the city.

It was getting late and he started to head home, when he saw Emily. He watched her hug a guy and kiss him. He clenched his fist in anger.

He walked away. He was walking in the park, when he heard crying. He walked towards the sound and found a girl, about his age.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, as he got near her. "Are you okay?"

"M-my dad went to war," she cried.

Jayden looked at her green eyes. She had reddish-brown hair.

"My dad died when I was about five," he told her, as he took a seat next to her.

"Do you miss him?" She asked.

"Everyday, but it gets easier."

She nodded.

"I'm Jayden."

"I'm Grace."

Jayden smiled and spent the rest of the day with her. He walked her home, and she gave him her number.

Jayden and Emily got home at the same time.

"Hi," Emily muttered.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Jayden asked, angry again.

"Jayden, I'm sorry," she told him.

Jayden ignored her and entered the house.

Emily didn't move. She blinked back her tears. It was getting cold, and she felt horrible. She broke Jayden's heart for her selfish reason. She leaned against the gate and sat on the ground. Her eyes slowly started to close and she fell asleep.

_***Thursday*  
><strong>_  
>Jayden felt bad for treating Emily like that. He went to look for her, but found her bed neat, as if no one slept on it.<p>

He asked everyone in the house if they've seen her. No one answered.

Jayden went to the garden to find that it had rain the night before. He say something leaning against the gate.

He walked toward it and saw yellow. As he got closer, he noticed it was Emily. She was asleep and looked pale. She must have slept in the rain.

He picked her up and took her to her room. He asked Mia if she could help her change. He got a warm towel and placed it on her forehead after she had changed.

"J-Jayden," Emily whispered, her voice sound rough.

"Em, I'm sorry. I was just angry. I know why you did it and I understand," Jayden told her.

Emily's phone started to ring. Jayden answered it.

"Hello?" Jayden.

"Is Emily available?" A voice asked.

"Who's this?" Jayden asked, protective of his love.

"Alec, her boyfriend."

"You're Alec," Jayden stated. Emily's eyes widened. "Listen, kid, Emily is sick. I'll give it to her."

Jayden handed her the phone back. He left her to talk to her new boyfriend.

He went to his room and called Grace.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other line.

"Grace, I can't take you out today. My friend got really sick, and I'm going to take care of her. I promise to make it up to you," he told his new girlfriend.

"It's okay, I understand. So I'll see you Saturday?" The girl asked.

"Saturday, for sure," he answered.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Jayden went back to Emily and found her asleep. He smiled.

All of Thursday and Friday, Jayden took care of Emily. He talked to Grace a lot, and Alec would call to check up on her.

_***Saturday*  
><strong>_  
>Emily was her usual self. She was on a date with Alec, while Jayden went out with Grace. Both couples were at a carnival; not knowing the other was there.<p>

Jayden was looking at Grace as he walked. He smiled softly.

Emily was looking around, in awe.

Both bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry," both said.

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend," Jayden answered, smiling a little. "Emily, meet Grace. Grace, Emily."

Emily shook hands with her. A guy walked up to Emily and out his arm around her.

"Alec, this is Jayden and Grace." Emily introduced them.

Alec shook hands with Jayden, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Grace.

"Gracey?" He asked in shock.

"Xander!" Grace shouted.

They hugged each other.

"You guys know each other?" Emily asked.

Alec nodded. "This is my childhood friend."

Emily nodded. She felt awkward. They heard screaming and people running. Jayden looked at Emily. She nodded and both ran. They found moogers wrecking havoc.

"Samuraizer! Go, Go, Samurai!" Both shouted and morphed.

Soon after, the other rangers helped them out. They finished off the last mooger.

"Alec!" Emily shouted, as she remembered the guy she left. Jayden ran after her, leaving the other rangers confused.

Emily and Jayden looked for their dates, only to find them behind a trashcan, kissing.

Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Em, I'm sorry," Alec started.

"No, I get it. You like her more then you ever like me," Emily said. She ran away.

"Hope you two are happy," Jayden spat. He ran after Emily. He found her on a bridge. She was staring at the water.

"Em, are you okay?" Jayden asked.

Emily shook her head.

"I'm not okay. He didn't care enough to at least break up win me," she told him.

"He's dumb. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Jayden said, as he walked up to her.

Emily looked at him.

"Do you still love me?" Emily asked.

Jayden smiled. "Never stopped."

Emily wiped her tears. She turned her head to look at the water, but Jayden had other plans. He tilt her head and kissed her.

He placed his forehead on hers. "I love you Emily. I want to be with you. No one will ever mean to me as much as you do. I need you, and can't live without you. Take me back, please."

"I love you too. And of course I'll take you back," Emily answered. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to another kissed.

_**It all started on Monday, but it ended on Saturday.**_

_**I hope y'all enjoy this.**_


End file.
